koriganzafandomcom-20200213-history
Crasher
Upon sight avoid confusing with a demon! "You really thought I can eat souls?? Teehee! Sorry, my friend, but I'm not a luciferian being as you might know. Real demons shapeshift, are clairvoyant and take control of souls, but I cannot biologically do either of these moves! But maybe I AM clairvoyant after all... I'm no genie. Yo''u wanna know my best move, daaaaddy? ;)" '''Crasher' cannot eat souls, much less shapeshift. Those are typically characteristics associated with the LSP (Succubus luciferi psychophagum), aka Luciferian soul-mongering succubi, or jinn. Crasher Saccharum is merely a mix of several species that gave this outlook by chance. He is also obsessively homosexual, especially towards older men. He is the firstborn and only child of Dr. S, to which he swore the birthright and fate would eventually 'crash down the world'. His unknown mother has departed from her ex-husband shortly after his birth. There is such a fortified, mirror-like father-son bond between the two subjects, that it has long been incestuous in a certain sense and can be outrageously kinky and over-the-top seductive on a daily basis, mostly in private scenes; although this mischievous little rebel will not hesitate to let allow a few good moments of very subtle freudian slips in front of all eyes and ears out in the streets like a little sl**, and due to his advanced ability to master the rhythm and situational gravity of situations with the extensively tricky flow of his communication and put on a show of emoting, very few people notice. It is a normal occasion for them to invite over Warval and his pack for territory claiming reserved for the locality and willing guinea piggies around the country corner and furry/orc village, without any problem. Thankfully, his father has endless patience in regard to almost everyone, especially reserved for his dearest son. The most important feature of Crasher's personality besides perversion is his meticulated distortion of truths: 99.9999% of his entire displayed persona is falsified fiesta, 'daddy' bait and sub-intentionally superficial as well as sassy faux dominance and receives more influence than it deserves. The weight of his lies and half-truths is hilariously dense compared to the amount of few spat out whole truths that have been uttered by his white-coated tongue. Most of his global communication is tricky distortion of the truth, gaslighting, distraction, subtle freudian triggers, spicy and fiery body language, false emotions, and omission of important, obvious details. One of the main factors in Crasher's deceitfulness was his education and the perverse appreciation of his even more manipulative and dominant father who is at the top of a corporate association. Crasher gained fame of his name within many, many neighborhoods for being used and abused in all the gay bars, drunken meatbeat, cheaptwat broken-down a$$ destroying and substance use published regularly ON HIS SOCIAL FEED in his sleazy piggy gay outfits, being the promoted poster boy of his father's affairs, social media fame, and his 'dating' with high-level escorts. Due to his extreme social intelligence and immortality, he cannot be ruined from such vile societal hedonisms and enjoys having his own 'privileges'. Only for the absolute truth is a world of deceit in his eyes, for deceit is the fundamental truth of global society. Deceit is the agreed truth and truth is undigestable in the worldview of Crasher, which formed so early in his perspectives of reality as he was quickly very intelligent, socially gifted, intuitive and educated, but perverted, much like his father and his general subspecies. Nobody ever had the opportunity to witness any major aspect of his real self aside of sexual advances and a 'daddy's boy complex' except for his father, and close friends during his 15-year childhood; the reality extortionist himself has long misremembered a part of his identity due to fifty years of manipulating, but it is locked within somewhere at the back of his psyche. Crasher on average will be far more of a slitherey tongue when refering to others and third party situations rather than himself, which proves he is more compassionate towards protecting the reputation of others whom he acknowledges and gives respect rather than being simply a homepage of his own image. The real identity of Crasher will be indefinitely a mystery only the Divine and the original familiarities can yet identify, unless he eventually comes to the decision of letting a warning be revealed. He was once a youngin', and people of his species typically become ageric at adult age (which can fluctuate from 14 to 25 years), as such that they stop physically aging and rely on alternative biosocial mechanisms to compensate the curse of immortality, which can trigger immortality crisis, ''even so on continuous periods of time ''that have no definite end unless the person dies tragically. Category:Males Category:Major characters Category:Perverse or seductive